La confesión de Tsukune
by Kyubi1
Summary: Tsukune es un chico ordinario y normal. Ha estado enamorado de Akashiya Moka desde la primera vez que se conocieron, pero debido a su timidez no ha podido decirle lo que siente, con la ayuda y apoyo moral de sus amigos se decide a confesar su amor. Acompaña a Tsukune y a sus amigos ha alcanzar algo que es inalcanzable para la mayoría de los chicos: Confesar su amor. Nuevo capítulo!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí vengo a poner una idea que se me ocurrió ayer en la noche. No es uno de los mejores títulos que pongo, pero supongo que le va bien. **

**Esta historia esta narrado en primera persona, algo que yo no hago normalmente, pero de repente se me ocurrió esto. **

**Espero y les guste. **

* * *

_**Love Thing.**_

_7 de la mañana, la misma hora de siempre. Como todos los días, tengo que prepararme para ir al academia privada Yokai, así es el nombre de la escuela. Mientras hago mi higiene personal y arreglo mis cosas para el día, les diré un poco sobre mí. Mi nombre es Aono Tsukune, un estudiante promedio, con habilidades ordinarias y... bueno, lo que se diría, normal. Pero, eso no es lo importante. Lo importante en la preparatoria, además de la escuela, es en que círculo social te encuentras; sí, así es. Es la ley de todas las preparatorias. Y como soy un chico ordinario, no se esperen mucho._

-¡Tsukune! ¡Baja a desayunar!-. E_scucho que mi madre me llama. Ella es Kasumi Aono, para mí, es la mejor madre de todas, tenemos el mismo carácter, tranquilo y amable. __Esas palabras describen bien a mi madre._

-¡Ahora voy!-. A_sí son todas las mañanas, bajo a la cocina, donde me espera un par de panes tostado con mermelada de fresa, que es mi favorito, __y jugo natural de naranja. Después de eso, es hora de ir a la escuela. Voy en bicicleta, para hacer ejercicio y estar en forma. Retomando lo que les dije sobre los círculos sociales, creo que es la cosa más tonta que se ha inventado. __Ya he llegado a la escuela, es normal. Como de costumbre voy a mi casillero, para ver los libros de hoy. _-¡Ahhh!.

-jajaja, ¡Idiota!-. A_lguien me aplasta contra el casillero, y claro que duele. ¿El causante? Saizou Komiya, alguien que va en mi mismo salón. Él también es popular, pero no me malinterpreten, él no es guapo, ni esta en el equipo de fútbol. Este chico es un bravucón, es muy normal en las escuelas, y lo malo es que siempre esta molestándome. Quisiera meterle su merecido, pero mi forma de ser, no me lo permite. _

-ah, ay, me duele. Será mejor ir a la enfermería.- S_iento que mi brazo ha sido aplastado por un auto. El edificio de la academia es en forma de una H, a lado derecho esta un gran campo de fútbol americano, bueno, por ese lado esta la enfermería, donde las porristas del equipo, están ensayando. Es imposible __no pasar por ahí, para ir a la enfermería. Ahí están las porristas, con su falda de color naranja un poco arriba de la rodilla, descubierto en el estomago, y en la delantera, hay__ una playera sin mangas de color blanca, que dice "Yokai Gakuen". Una de las chicas más codiciadas esta ahí. Tiene el cabello azul amarrado a una cola, sus ojos son púrpura, tiene buena delantera y es una de las chicas más sexis del campus. Ella es Kurono Kurumu, líder de las animadoras y es la chica que puede conseguir a cualquier hombre. Obvio que es por el cuerpo que tiene o tal vez es por que es linda __o... bueno, tal vez no es una "santa" (_o como se diría en el antaño, ya no es una "señorita"). _Es una de las chicas inalcanzables para chicos como yo. Yo sigo mi camino hacia la enfermería, pero me acerco a las bancas en forma de escalera para ver algo peculiar. Alguien esta sacando fotos, con una cámara instantánea. Usa el uniforme desabotonado, su cabello es negro, tiene una banda roja en su cabeza, un amuleto con figura de lobo que es un collar y sus ojos son un poco rojos con violeta. _

-oye, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¡Wahh! Ah, eres tú. No me asustes de esa forma.- É_l es Ginei Morioka. Gin, para los cuates. Es mi mejor amigo; va en segundo año y yo en primero, pero asistimos al club del periodismo. Yo escribo los artículos y él hace las fotos. _

-perdón Gin-sempai, ¿Otra vez tomando fotos de Kurumu?

-así es, se venden muy bien en el club de fans. ¿Otra vez Saizou?

-ah... sí, otra vez.

-ya dale su merecido a ese idiota, no puedes seguir dejándote.

-bueno, la próxima vez lo haré.

-siempre es lo mismo contigo, pero bueno. Nos vemos en el club.

-sí, Gin-sempai.

_Después de ir a la enfermería, y que me pusieran una pomada para el golpe, es el momento de entrar a clase. Son 6 filas, yo me siento en la primera del lado derecho, hasta atrás. __De pronto, toda la atención de los chicos se dirige a una sola persona. Una chica completamente hermosa, de piel pálida, ojos rojos, cabello plateado y un cuerpo muy bien dotado con muchas curvas, __entra al salón__. __Esa chica es Akashiya Moka, es la chica más hermosa y más popular de todas. _

_-_oh, ¡Moka se ve tan hermosa hoy!

_-_¡Todos los días se ve hermosa!-. E_sos eran algunos de los comentarios que hacían los chicos sobre __Moka. En verdad que es la chica más codiciada y también, inalcanzable para mí. He estado enamorado de ella desde el primer día en esta academia. A pesar de __su actitud fría, yo pienso que es alguien muy linda... que hay más de lo que se ve a simple vista. Ella se sienta en la parte de en medio, donde Kurumu también se sienta por ahí. Aunque tiene el cabello plateado, es por herencia de familia y, sobre los ojos rojos, es una enfermedad extraña que solo ella tiene; no le hace nada al sentido de la vista, solo cambia las pupilas de color, a ella le queda muy bien._

-oye Tsukune, la clase ya va iniciar. Deja de mirar a Moka de esa manera.- M_e dijo mi mejor amiga, Mizore Shirayuki. Ella es muy bonita, aunque los demás chicos no lo piensen así. Ella es algo solitaria y fría, pero cuando esta conmigo no es así, __es una gran amiga. También va al club de periodismo, ella escribe novelas, es muy buena. _

-no la estaba mirando... bueno, un poco.- D_ije sonrojado, __no podía __evitarlo. Desde que me arrolló con su bicicleta ese día, no he parado de pensar en ella, sobre todo porque vi lo linda que Moka-san puede ser. __Las clases pasaron como de costumbre, no pongo mucha atención, ya que solo observo a Moka-san. __E__s increíble como estar enamorado te puede hacer tan idiota o despistado. Llegó la hora del almuerzo, para luego ir a las actividades de mi club. __Esta sería mi hora favorita, si pudiera estar en paz. La cafetería es como un campo minado, si haces algo equivocado con las personas equivocadas, lo pagarás. Siendo intimidado por Saizou casi toda mi vida, me he vuelto algo tímido, y aunque quiero declarar mi amor hacia Moka-san, no he podido hacerlo. Aunque... ¡Algo me alegra! Moka-san tampoco ha tenido novio, ha rechazado a cualquier chico que se le ha declarado, ¡Por lo que aún tengo oportunidad! Aunque... viéndolo de otro punto de vista, también es algo malo, pues tampoco tengo muchas posibilidades. Moka-san se sienta con Kurumu, a pesar de ser muy popular, y aunque puede tener al chico que quisiera, no le coquetea a nadie. Ella en verdad es diferente a todas las chicas, es decir, uno piensa que..._

-Tsukune, vayamos a desayunar.- _Mizore me jala y al mismo tiempo, me baja de mi nube. __Nos sentamos en una de las tantas mesas que hay. Mientras sigo observando a Moka-san, desde lejos._

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-¿Qué? Es decir, yo... en serio ella me gusta, pero... creo que yo no le gusto a ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-. _¿Cómo lo sé? Estoy más que seguro que ni siquiera sabe como me llamo. Si tan solo ese día que me arrolló, le hubiera invitado a desayunar o le hubiera hablado, tal vez... hubiéramos sido amigos. Pero eso ya es imposible._

-Mizore, ella es inalcanzable, jamás estaría con alguien como yo.

-Tsukune... no seas tan duro contigo mismo. Tú eres un chico muy amable, por eso somos amigos, en cuanto ella vea eso en ti, estoy segura que le gustarás.

_-_¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-por que soy mujer, sé como piensan las mujeres.-A_hí va otra vez con su instinto femenino. Tal vez tenga razón, y aunque suene muy convencida, yo me conozco y sé que jamás podría declararme. _

-Tsukune, ya deberías de declararte, sino, alguien se te va a adelantar.

-hola Gin-sempai.

_-_hola Mizore.- _Gin tomo asiento y como siempre, empezaría a darme ánimos de que me declare, como si él fuera un don Juan o la doctora corazón. -_Tsukune, tienes que declararte. Va a pasar un año y tú ni has besado a una chica.

-¿Y tú ya lo has hecho?

-hmp, para que veas. Pero en serio, podrían robarte a Moka-san, aunque no los culpo, con ese cuerpo, ¿Quien no quiere a una mujer así?- _Gin-sempai saco su cámara y fue a cazar las panties de las chicas. Gin-sempai era muy famoso, pero de pervertido. Pero era muy bueno, porque no lograban cacharlo, corría demasiado rápido. _

_-_yo creo que deberías de decírselo, no tienes nada que perder, al contrario, tienes mucho que ganar.

-Mizore, ya deja de leer tantas novelas románticas, no sirven para nada. Soy demasiado tímido, no podría hacerlo si esta rodeada de gente, me matarían antes de llegar a ella.

-entonces hazlo cuando no tenga a nadie a su alrededor, será más fácil. Tienes que hacerlo.

_La hora del almuerzo casi acaba. Por suerte ya he comido y Saizou no está, así que puedo estar tranquilo. Todos siguen adentro, yo, como no tengo nada más que hacer, voy por los pasillos. Lo que vi no me agrado en lo más mínimo. Moka-san estaba atrapada por el maldito psicópata de Saizou. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Maldición, ¡Tengo que hacer algo!_

_-_¡Oye Saizou! ¡Deja a Moka-san en paz! O... lo vas a pagar.

-jajaja, tú, ¿Qué vas a hacerme?-. _Saizou liberó a Moka-san, menos mal. Pero solo __lo__ hizo para darme una paliza._

-yo... yo voy a... ¡No voy a dejar que le hagas daño! ¡Si ella no quiere estar contigo, pues ni modo!-. _Saizou me metió un golpe en mi nariz, __tal vez fracturándomela, ¡Pues esto sí que duele!_

-heh, deja de hablar tonterías. Nos vemos al rato, Moka.- _Saizou se retira, después de dejarme en ese estado. Empiezo a creer que usa esteroides o algo así. Por que esto se siente __como si hubiera tenido una manopla en su puño. _

-oye, ¿Estás bien?-. M_e preguntó Moka, ella se preocupa por mi. Tal vez si tengo oportunidad de que sea mi novia._

-yo... sí, ¿Tú estás bien?

_-_sí, gracias. Fue... muy valiente lo que hiciste, em...

-Aono Tsukune.

-¿Vas en mi salón?-. _¡Oh no! Ella ni siquiera sabe que existo. De verdad... que no tengo oportunidad._

-yo... sí, sí, la verdad es que sí. No hay problema por lo de antes.

-que raro, yo no te he visto. Bueno, luego nos vemos.- E_lla se despidió con su mano y yo solo la ví alejarse. Luego de esto fui al club del periodismo, donde ya estaban todos. Solo eramos tres, contándome a mí. _

-oye Tsukune.

-¿Qué pasa Mizore?

_-_hay dos cartas para ti, me pidieron que te las diera. ¿Cual de las dos quieres leer primero?-. E_lla me las enseño; una tenía el dibujo de un murciélago __bastante simpático, y la otra era de una calavera. Agarre las dos y leí la del murciélago. _

_-__"__He pensado sobre ese chico que te pegó. No pareces un chico vengativo, pero ese idiota necesita una lección. Entonces, como venganza, salgamos juntos..."- en cuanto leí eso, me sonroje e internamente, grite de alegría. __-"... hoy a la salida, te espero Tsukune. Moka"._

-¡OH SÍ!

_-_¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Me invitó a salir, Gin-sempai! ¡En verdad lo hizo!

-¿¡Qué?!

-¿En serio?

_-_¡ES EN SERIO! ¡Moka-san me invito a salir!_-. Estoy tan feliz de recibir una carta como esa, jamás pensé que ella me invitaría. Era la oportunidad más grandiosa de mi vida, esta vez, podría confesarle mis sentimientos a Moka-san._

-oye Tsukune, ¿Y ya leíste la otra?

_-_em, no... de todas maneras, hoy estoy muy feliz, no creo que suceda nada malo.- A_brí __la otra carta:_

_-"Aono Tsukune, este será el último día que alguien vea tú rostro, porque voy a golpearte hasta __que__ mi brazo deje de moverse, JAJAJA. De tú peor pesadilla".- Después de leerla, tuve miedo y tire la carta al suelo. Esta vez, Saizou había llegado muy lejos. Yo en serio quiero estar con Moka-san, pero me temo, que ya nunca podré estar con ella, mientras ese desgraciado este ahí._

-Tsukune, ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido.

-estoy muy bien, ¡De verdad! Yo... iré con Moka-san y le diré que la amo.

-¡Así se habla amigo!

_Como si el tiempo volará, las demás clases pasaron rápido y la hora de mi cita se acercaba. Me sentía como un cobarde. Sin poder nunca defenderme de ese tipo, que más parece un gorila salvaje que podría matarme de un golpe. __Al salir, y después de despedirme de __mis amigos, miro a Moka-san. _

-Moka-san, yo ya estoy aquí.- D_e seguro que mi cara se ve estúpida, porque Moka-san da una risita, debo de ser muy tonto. _

-bueno Tsukune. Vámonos ya.- A_mbos comenzamos a caminar, ella no me dijo a donde íbamos, pero no me importaba, porque estar con ella era más que suficiente. ¿Qué chico no quisiera estar caminando junto a ella de esta forma? Solo un retrasado o alguien que ya tiene novia. Yo quería preguntar, una cosa, antes de que me rompiera el corazón._

-em... Moka-san... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-adelante.

-bueno... tú, eres muy bonita y... bueno, ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué sales conmigo?-. T_enía que saberlo, sí solo lo hacía por piedad o algo así, sería muy doloroso. Ella lo medito un poco, pero después me sonrío. Yo quede impresionado y sonrojado._

-todos los demás chicos son unos tontos, tú me pareces muy agradable, Tsukune. Aunque, en cierto punto, tienes razón. No tenía idea de que estuvieras en mi salón y eso que ya es medio año.

-ya veo...

-pero no estés triste, algunas cosas...

-¡No! Por supuesto que no, tú eres la representante de grupo y tienes muchas cosas que hacer, de seguro que se te van algunas cosas, ¿No?

-jaja, así es.- E_lla me volvió a sonreír y esas mariposas que están en mi estomago, andaban como locas. No sé si ya tenía un afrodisiaco o algo parecido, pero... quería confesarme ahora mismo, además... Saizou vendrá a matarme, me confiese o no. Así que, tengo que armarme de valor y decirle que la quiero. _

-Moka-san yo... tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Eh?

-tú... yo... tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero... tú me arrollaste con tú bicicleta un día y yo, desde ese día yo...

-¡Aono Tsukune!-. M_aldito seas, es lo único en lo que podía pensar. Al fin había podido confesarme a Moka-san, y el maldito de Saizou aparece. Esto se acabó, nunca podré decírselo, no importa lo que yo haga. -_ahora sí te las verás conmigo idiota.

-¿Qué quieres aquí, Saizou?

-jaja, deja que ese cobarde responda por si mismo, Akashiya Moka. Dime, ¿Prefieres estar con ese, que conmigo?

-hmp, por supuesto.- _¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien? Ella dijo que... yo estaba bien. -_él es todo lo que ustedes jamás serán. Tsukune es mucho mejor que tú.

-jajaja, ¿Acaso la drogaste, Tsukune? Ese chico es solo un debilucho, no tiene ningún talento.- _Saizou la agarró del brazo y la jalo con él, pero Moka-san no se dejaba._

-¡Suéltame imbécil!

-¡Suéltala Saizou!-. Q_uise quitarle las manos de encima. Quisiera decir que yo fui el héroe y le di su merecido, pero esto no es una película. Esto es la vida real, no es como en los animes que veo, donde alguien va venir a rescatarme, o como en un cómic, en el que secretamente yo tendría poderes y le meto su merecido con ellos, pero esto no es nada de eso. Saizou me dio un golpe en el estomago que me saco el aire y después, con otro golpe en la nariz, quede tirado en el suelo. Con sangre saliendo de mi nariz, era bastante y dolía mucho. Pero después vi como Moka-san le metió una patada en los bajos, Saizou quedo de rodillas y después se cayó. _

-¡Tsukune! ¿Estas bien?-. _Moka-san me tocó la mejilla, dirán que soy algo cursi, pero sus manos eran muy suaves y me daban cierto calor, pero no del que piensan, sino del otro tipo de calor, se sentía bien._

-yo... lo arruiné, ¿Cierto?

-¿De qué hablas?

_-_yo... solo quería tener una cita contigo, aunque solo fuera una vez, y ahora lo arruiné, pero supongo que no puedo defenderme. Yo solo quería decirte... que te quiero.

-..!

-no me atrevía a decírtelo, por que una chica como tú... nunca estaría con alguien como yo. Lograr estar contigo, es como subir una montaña.- D_e pronto, ella me limpia la herida con un pañuelo, con delicadeza y, puedo notar que esta sonrojada. _

-tú no arruinaste nada, Tsukune. No tienes la culpa de que este tipo te persiga todo el tiempo. Tú eres diferente a los demás, eres amable, atento y eres muy... lindo, que incluso cuesta creer que haya alguien así.

_-_lo siento Moka-san...-. L_o que sentí después fue lo más lindo del mundo. Era mi primer beso ¡Y con Moka-san! Tal vez solo este soñando, sí es así, no quiero que me despierten. Mientras la beso, le doy un abrazo y ella también lo hace, se siente... bueno... se siente bien. Hoy aprendí que si tengo valor. Por que el valor no es meterle una paliza a alguien, sino proteger lo que más quieres. _

* * *

**No se esperen una continuación, aunque es claro que se quedan juntos. **

**Espero y les haya gustado. **

**Ya he arreglado unas faltas de puntuación.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un Gran sueño.**_

_Moka-san y yo nos seguimos besando, se siente tan bien. Mi corazón está acelerado pero no me preocupa porque me siento muy feliz, ni yo me la creo, pero creo que ha valido la pena tanto esfuerzo, la chica de mis sueños y de todas mis fantasías, ¡Está conmigo! _

-Tsukune...-. _¿Qué es eso? Puedo oír... una voz -_Tsukune...- _¿Qué está pasando? Mi cabeza... me duele. ¿Qué esa luz? -_¡Tsukune, despierta!

* * *

-¡Wahh!

-tranquilo, solo somos nosotros- _en frente de mí estaban Mizore y Gin. Yo no sabía que estaba pasando pero pronto sabría la verdad. _

-¿Qué me pasó? ¿¡Y Moka-san?!- _veo que ellos se miran, estoy seguro que me van a decir algo malo. _

-Tsukune, escucha. Saizou te dejo inconsciente con el golpe que te dio en la cara, nosotros lo vimos.

-así es, lo siento amigo pero Moka nos dijo que te cuidáramos y después ella se fue a su casa. Lamento que tu cita se arruinara- _a pesar de lo que dijo Gin, yo estaba triste, muy triste. _

-gracias Gin... me voy a casa-_ me fui caminando como un zombie hasta mi casa, durante el camino, pensaba: ¿Fue solo un sueño? Solo... otro de mis sueños. Maldito Saizou, maldita sea mi vida, solo quería una oportunidad... y ahora... se ha ido. __¿A quién engaño? Moka-san es y sigue siendo, inalcanzable para alguien como yo. Eso es algo... que nunca podré cambiar. Ya he llegado a mi casa y con la cabeza gacha, entro a mi casa. _

-Tsukune, ya has vuelto. La comida aun no está lista, pero ya casi está- _mi mamá tenía una sonrisa y la comida olía bien, pero no estaba de humor._

-mamá... perdón, estoy cansado

-¿A dónde vas?

-no tengo hambre- _me voy directo a la pequeña oficina y agarro uno de los discos de mi papá. Una de esas canciones viejas que tanto le gustan. En situaciones como estas, es lo que hago. Me encierro en mi cuarto, pongo el CD y escuchó la primera canción y la canto en mi mente. _-yo sé que esta noche, a la cita no llegarás, si tienes un nuevo amor, de mi cariño te olvidarás. Te quiero tanto que yo... un momento ya no podré, acostumbrarme a no verte y a vivir lejos de tiii. Piensa bien a quien quieres o perderás a los dos. Si yo pierdo tu cariño, solo te pido un favoooor... Reeegálame esta noche aunque me finjas amor, te besaré a ciegas, para no verte partir, y al abrir los ojos y no encontrarte, pensaré: que todo fue un sueño y que acabo de despertaaaar- _la estaba cantando sin que yo mismo lo supiera, mi voz estaba dolida y escuchar __está canción me sirve para olvidar. Se llama Un sueño por la tropa loca, sí, ese es el nombre de la banda. _

-¡Tsukki, quita esa música de dolido! ¿¡Acaso quieres suicidarte?!

-Kyou-chan... ¿Qué haces aquí, prima?

-vine a visitarte, ¿Y qué es lo que encuentro? A Tsukki cantando una canción para suicidarse- _ella se sienta en mi cama y me mira con piedad, sí, mi prima se preocupa por mí. Ella es mi prima pero es casi una hermana para mí. A veces le cuento mis problemas y ella me sube el ánimo o las esperanzas. Es la única persona de mi familia que sabe quien me gusta. _-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Te ves tan triste y muy mal

-hoy tenía una cita con Moka-san...

-¿¡En serio?! Pero... deberías de estar feliz, ¿Por qué no lo estás?

-todo salió mal. Saizou me dejo tirado en el suelo y aunque tuve un sueño muy lindo, solo fue un sueño. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-Tsukki... no digas eso, no todo está perdido

-¿¡No todo está perdido?! Prima, estoy... ¡Soy un cobarde!- _casi le grité pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sacarlo todo de mi sistema _-¡No puedo defenderme! No puedo confesar mi amor, no importa cuanto lo intente, ¡Todo me sale mal! ¡Y solo a mí, esa es la peor parte! ¡Todo, solo me ocurre a mí! La vida no me sonríe... siento que siempre voy a fallar, no tengo confianza en mi mismo y lo admito. Tengo miedo... que la respuesta que yo espero... sea la real

-Tsukki, siempre has sido tímido y cualquiera siente miedo del rechazo, tú no eres la excepción. Pero...- _ella me toca el hombro y me da una cachetada_

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?!

-tú estás derrotado antes de intentar las cosas, no debes de perder la confianza en ti mismo, si lo haces, estás derrotado antes de seguir adelante. ¡Debes de seguir intentando! Además... ella solo es una chica, hay muchas más- _eso no lo puedo permitir, mi prima está equivocada_

-ella no es solo una chica más, ella es linda, hermosa, atractiva, inteligente y aunque es diferente en su aspecto, no le importa, ella no se deja vencer... ¡Además!-_ mi prima tiene una sonrisa, lo hizo a propósito, usando psicología inversa._

-veo que ella te importa mucho, ¿Ahora lo ves? Esa coraje que muestras, tienes que sacarlo más menudo, ¡Solo confía en ti! Cuando lo hagas, no por miedo ni por mamá ni por mí, sino por ti mismo, vas a obtener lo que quieras- _mi prima se fue y me dejo con la mente en blanco, sus palabras de aliento hicieron efecto y ya me siento mejor. Creo que siempre he tenido el espíritu derrotado pero mi prima tiene la razón. Si quiero a Moka-san debo de cambiar algunas cosas de mí, eso es seguro. _

-¡Tsukune, baja a comer!- _mi mamá me grita para bajar a comer, esto pasa todos los días y casi siempre digo una palabra clásica: "¡Voy!". Y no bajo hasta después de 10 minutos._

-¡Ahora mismo, mamá!- _esta vez he bajado al momento, si quiero cambiar debo de empezar por las cosas pequeñas, ¿No lo creen? _

* * *

**Había dejado esto como un one-shot pero creo que voy a seguir escribiendo un poco más. Espero les guste. La inspiración me llego y esto es lo que salió. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**¿Qué onda? Espero que les guste este capítulo, ya sé, hay otras historias que las actualizó muy rápido pero esta la tradusc a Inglés y entonces me tardo más para no usar palabras u oraciones tan complicadas para que no me cueste tanto traducir, pero esa es otra historia. **_

_**Mis exámenes comienzan el Lunes de la semana siguiente, osea el 17, por lo que tal vez no pueda escribir otro capítulo y eso que ya lo tengo pensado, con unas ideas al aire. **_

_**Sin más, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

* * *

_**Cosas que quiero cambiar.**_

_Después de comer, mi prima se fue a su casa. Yo aún estaba algo triste, en realidad debía de hacer algo para cambiarlo. Mi sueño... se sintió tan real, quiero que un día se vuelva realidad y que un día pueda decirle a Moka-san lo que siento por ella. ¡No! ¡Eso debe de pasar pronto! Si no lo hago, ella podría estar con otro y... yo, me quedaría solo._

_Por alguna razón, me mire al espejo por bastante tiempo, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero algo sucedió, es como si estuviera buscando algo en mí mismo, me toque la cara e hice una sonrisa, luego hice otras muecas, parecía divertido._

-¿Por qué te miras tanto?- _Mi mamá me asustó y di un salto en cuanto me habló._

-¡Mamá! Avisa antes de entrar, por favor- _Ella se ríe pero para mí no es gracioso._

-lo siento hijo, pero te veías gracioso al verte tanto al espejo

-¿En serio?

-te mirabas... como la hija que siempre quise, jajaja

-¡Mamá!

-estoy bromeando- _Los dos comenzamos a reír y cuando las risas acabaron, nos sentamos en la cama. _-te pasa algo, lo sé. Hoy te vi muy triste, hijo. ¿Te pasó algo en la escuela? Sabes, puedes decirme todo lo que quieras- _A pesar de que todas las madres dicen esa frase, yo sé que hay cosas que puedo decirle y hay muchas otras que no. Esta no sería la excepción, pero no tengo excusas esta vez._

-mamá... antes de contestar, ¿Tú crees que soy guapo?- _Ante esa pregunta, mi mamá se ríe y me toca el cabello._

-¿Es una chica, cierto?- _Ella se volvió a reír al ver mi sonrojo pero me dio un abrazo. _-no me digas quien es, si no quieres. Pero te diré algo, tú eres guapo y eres tan amable, hijo. Si hubieras sido mujer, serías la chica más popular, pero eres hombre y te diré un secreto

-¿Qué secreto?

-a veces, nosotras, las mujeres somos algo indecisas. A todas las chicas nos gusta alguien como tú, amable, lindo y que se preocupe por nosotras.

-¿Ese es el secreto?- _¿Es en serio? Es lo mismo que me dijo Mizore, no puedo creerlo, Mizore piensa igual que mi madre. Esto no me ayuda, además, cualquier madre le dice a su hijo que es guapo porque es su hijo. _-solo me dices que soy guapo porque eres mi madre

-no es cierto, nuestra doctora también lo dice

-¡Tenía 8 años! Era solo un niño, yo... ¡Quiero que me lo diga una chica!

-...oh hijo, no te estoy mintiendo, si no te aceptas como eres no importa si te lo digo yo o Mizore-san- _¿Qué? Yo sí me acepto... o eso creo. Ya he agachado mi cabeza otra vez mientras sigo pensando en las palabras de mi madre._

-mamá... te quiero mucho- _No sé porque pero no muchas veces le digo: "Te quiero" a mi mamá, después de todo, ella siempre va a estar ahí por mí, va apoyarme en lo que sea y aunque cometa errores, me los perdonará todos, debería decírselo todos los días porque algún día me iré a trabajar y tal vez ya no lo vea. Porque un día..._

-Tsukune... ¿Estás bien?

-Sí...- _Todo lo dije en susurro, mientras la abrazaba, eso también debería de hacerlo todos los días... porque habrá un día en el que no podré abrazarte de esta forma, habrá un día en el que ya no vas a estar para que te diga todas mis penas, todos mis errores, todos mis triunfos y... todo. _-mamá, ¿Siempre vas a apoyarme?

-claro que sí, soy tu madre, eso y más haría por ti, haría hasta lo imposible por ti

-gracias mamá. Oye, sobre la chica que te dije... se llama Akashiya Moka.

_Esa tarde, le conté a mi mamá sobre Moka-san, como la conocí, porque me gusta tanto y muchas cosas más. Tal vez, esta era la más larga de las conversaciones con mi madre y creo que no sería la primera. Fue una tarde estupenda, la mejor que haya tenido con mi madre. Ella me escuchó atentamente, le conté mi sueño y me confortó con un suave abrazo, debo de agradecerle a dios por darme una madre tan amorosa como ella, tal vez con las chicas no tenga suerte pero la única mujer que jamás me va abandonar, es mi madre._

_Al día siguiente, me levanto a la misma hora para llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Hoy me he vuelto a mirar en el espejo, mirando al chico que tengo en frente de mí, resulta gracioso, yo nunca hago esto. Después de mirar tanto, ya estoy listo y bajó a desayunar, es lo mismo de siempre pero me encanta._

-veo que alguien se despertó muy bien hoy- _mi madre me dio una sonrisa y yo también sonreí._

-creo... que por primera vez me levanté con el pie derecho, mamá, gracias por escucharme ayer

-no hay de que, Tsukune. Ya deberías de irte, se te va a hacer tarde

-sí, mamá- _ya estaba por salir por la puerta, pero me detuve para ver a mi madre -_te quiero mamá.

-yo también, Tsukune.

_Y volvemos a la rutina de siempre y vuelvo a sentarme junto a la ventana como todos los días. También veo a Moka-san, pero creo que ella no quiere verme, no me ha dicho nada, ni ella me ha dicho nada, pero creo que es mejor así, por ahora. No paro de verla hasta que un compañero me saca de mis pensamientos. _

-¡Hey Tsukune! ¿Tienes la tarea de Literatura?- _me preguntó mi compañero, muy normal en las escuelas: él que siempre pide la copia. Me gusta ayudar a los demás, así que siempre digo que sí. Solo asentí con la cabeza -_¡Gracias Tsukune!

-Sí, no hay de que- _realmente no me importa mucho la tarea en estos momentos, debo de pensar en cómo tener valentía para hablarle a Moka-san. _

-oye, no tienes la tarea, no me digas mentiras, Tsukune.

-¿Eh? ¿No la tengo?

-¡Pues no! ¡Esa tarea vale 20 puntos!

-¿¡Qué?! Maldición, pero no te preocupes, la voy a hacer y luego te la paso

-gracias, hoy te invito el almuerzo, si quieres

_No sé porque, pero cada vez que ayudo a este tipo, siempre me paga con algo, incluso cuando le digo que no, él parece no entender lo que le digo. No sé si hablo en alemán para que no me entienda, pero siempre me invita mi almuerzo cuando lo ayudo o cuando Saizou me quita mi dinero. La verdad es que es un buen tipo. _

-bueno Kirito, esta vez no te diré que no

-mm, ¿A qué viene ese cambio?

-pues… no sé. Siempre me ofreces un pago, pero nunca lo acepto, creo que desperdicio tu amabilidad

-jajaja no digas eso, solo estoy pagando tus buenas acciones, Tsukune.

_Me puse a hacer la tarea que no había hecho, no era tan complicada y la profesora era buena onda, por lo que podía entregar este trabajo después de una hora o incluso un día. Sí, esto es solo parte de la rutina. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola a todos! Gracias por los review, en serio. Qué bueno que les guste está historia. Este capítulo está hecho para que se rían un ratito, si no lo hacen, tal vez no tengan sentido del humor. Bueno, ¡A leer!**_

* * *

_**El payaso de la clase.**_

_La tarea fue sencilla y por supuesto que la acabé en tiempo y forma, tal y cómo lo piden los maestros. Y claro que se la pasé a Kirito, después de todo, ¡Hoy tengo comida gratis! Aunque hay otra parte de mí que me hace ver mis errores, y este parece uno de ellos. Es decir… ¿Es justo lo que estoy haciendo? Si Kirito tiene dinero es porque trabaja y estudia al mismo tiempo, no sería justo. _

-oye, no estés triste que la acabaste a tiempo

-no es eso. No quiero aprovecharme de ti

-jajaja, no te preocupes. Lo que yo haga con mi dinero es mi problema, no el tuyo. Te pareces a mi madre, ¡Jajaja!- _Kirito se ríe de todo y él tiene la vida más complicada que yo. Pareciera que su vida es un juego o algo así. _

-Ay, no tienes remedio, ¿Verdad?

-no. Sólo veo la vida desde otro punto de vista- _mi amigo se levanta ¿Y saben por qué? Porque Kurumu, la chica sexy de la que ya les hable, está a punto de entrar y se nota que es ella porque a través del cristal de la puerta, se puede ver una chica con una coleta y sólo Kurumu tiene el cabello así. Él abre la puerta y Kurumu lo mira con disgusto, Kirito hace una reverencia y le estira la mano, mientras todos lo ven –_bienvenida, mi querida amiga, Kurumu-chan.

-no somos amigos- _Kurumu lo dijo de una forma tan fría que todos ya nos reíamos por lo bajo –_y no me llames "Kurumu-chan", como si fuera tu compañera o algo por el estilo

-pero, ¿De qué hablas? Vamos en el mismo salón, dios mío dame paciencia y a ella dale un poco de inteligencia- _eso no fue nada bueno, todos se rieron pero Kurumu estaba furiosa. _

-¡Kirito estúpido!- _Kurumu le dio una cachetada bien puesta y el salón estalló en risas, pero el teatro de Kirito no paró ahí. Él siguió a Kurumu hasta su lugar, donde Moka-san también se sienta. _

-mi querida Kurumu, por favor. Yo sé que a veces, eh, no hay suficiente comunicación entre tú y yo, y yo sé que soy tan guapo…

-Sí, "claro"- _dijeron todas las chicas del salón, con bastante sarcasmo. _

-¡Por favor, chicas! Sé que me aman pero… no puedo satisfacerlas a todas

-¡Jajaja!

-es que… no deben de interrumpir a una pareja hablando, en serio, ¿Dónde está su educación?

-¡Kirito, tú y yo no somos nada! ¡Ni seremos amigos ni novios, ni siquiera siendo el último hombre en este planeta!

-a ver, a ver, a ver. Eso quiere decir que tú, te consideras, mujer, hermosa, linda, habitante de este planeta

-ajá

-¿Pero no te consideras mi novia?

-vaya, al fin tú mente comprende algo de lo que digo- _nuevas risas se escucharon de parte de todos y Moka-san se las estaba aguantando, pero sé que se quiere reír tanto como los demás, lo sé, aunque su cara se vea seria. Kirito dio un paso hacia atrás e hizo una voz de dolido. _

-está bien… Kurumu-chan. ¡Compañeros, tengo algo que decirles! Kurumu-chan, esto es todo, terminamos- _Kurumu sólo levanto una ceja como si no le importara –_pero, no eres tú, soy yo. Pero… no pienses mal de mí, es que… la verdad, me gusta mucho Moka- _veo que Moka-san se golpea en la cabeza con su palma._

-ya va a comenzar este tipo…

-y sé que a todos les gusta, ¿A quién no le gusta Moka? Es tan perfecta y su sabor es tan rico…

-¿¡Qué?!

-no pensarán que estoy hablando de la chica, ¿O sí? ¡Por dios! Estoy hablando del café de Moka, ¡Por favor, chicos! ¿Qué les pasa?- _ahora sí, todos estaban riendo por lo que dijo, realmente no me lo creía, Kirito siempre hace tonterías y de seguro que a la siguiente clase tendrá algo igual o mejor. _

-Kirito, ya basta, vuelve a tú asiento antes de que te suspenda- _Kirito se puso de rodillas frente a Moka-san_

-¡No! Por favor, si tan sólo le dices a la profesora una vez más, me voy a quedar suspendido, ¡Y sin derecho a examen! Por favor no le digas, te voy a amar si no le dices y te voy a hacer un altar en tú nombre y…

-ya basta, Kirito, antes de que me arrepienta- _todos se rieron porque Kirito estaba haciendo reverencia a Moka-san como si fuera una diosa o algo así. _

-dios, por eso te quiero Moka, eres cómo, cómo…

-sí, sí, sí, ahora vete antes de que cambie de opinión. Y ya basta de tus tonterías o en serio no voy a tenerte piedad, nunca más

-sí, está bien, jefa. Como usted quiera.

_Terminamos esperando a que la profesora de Literatura llegará pero no llegó y tuvimos una hora libre. A veces me molesta eso, yo hice la tarea contra reloj y a la mera hora, el profesor no llega, ¿No les ha pasado algo así? En serio, eso es molesto. Cómo era hora libre, todos salimos afuera para descansar un rato, jugar fútbol o cualquier cosa. Esta sería mi oportunidad perfecta para hablarle a Moka-san… pero Kurumu está con ella y otras chicas más. _

-ahh…

-¿Por qué suspiras tan temprano, Tsukune?

-¡Mizore-san! ¿Dónde estabas?

-se me hizo tarde, pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Ya has hablado con ella?

-…eh… no-_ ella niega con la cabeza y saca una paleta para chuparla hasta que se acabe y tenga que comprar otra. Tengo 1 semestre entero conociéndola y aun así, no puedo entender porque siempre está chupando una paleta, ¿Es qué nunca se cansa de la misma paleta y el mismo sabor todos los días? Algún día se lo tendré que preguntar. –_pero no te preocupes, Mizore-san. Estoy dispuesto a hablarle esta vez

-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer? Siempre eres tan tímido

-¡Cómo lo hacían los enamorados hace algún tiempo: con una carta!

-…- _si tu amiga no te dice nada cuando expones un plan, puede significar dos cosas: se está burlando de ti en su mente o está decepcionada de un plan tan estúpido, y conozco a Mizore-san. -_¿Es en serio? Eso es tan… arcaico

-no me arruines el día, por favor

-pues lamento arruinártelo, pero mira quién viene ahí- _al voltearme, sólo puedo maldecir mi vida, otra vez y empezar a sudar frío. Porque de toda la rutina, esta es la parte que más odio. _

-maldito seas, Saizou.

_**Continuará...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Buenos días, tardes, noches o cuando lo lean. Espero que la historia les siga gustando, recuerden que esto se basa en la vida diaria así que si han visto a inner Moka muy abierta a los demás o a Tsukune siendo más timido de lo normal es porque es universo alternativo y toda esa onda. **_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste.**_

* * *

_**Las desgracias pasan.**_

-no me arruines el día, por favor

-pues lamento arruinártelo, pero mira quién viene ahí- _al voltearme, sólo puedo maldecir mi vida, otra vez y empezar a sudar frío. Porque de toda la rutina, esta es la parte que más odio. _

-maldito seas, Saizou-. _Ahí está mi golpeador oficial, de seguro que va matarme por lo de ayer. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sólo a mí? Ni siquiera podré hacerle una carta a Moka-san si no sobrevivo a esto y a las próximas horas. _

-Tsukune, si quieres correr

-¡No! No huiré esta vez. Ayer aprendí muchas cosas, pero la más importante es… que no debo de huir de los problemas de esa forma-. _Mis palabras son convincentes o eso creo, Mizore-san me mira de forma diferente. _

-Tsukune, pequeña rata, y la rarita, vaya pareja que son-. _¡Maldito Saizou! Mizore-san no es así. A mí puede decirme lo que quiera pero, decirle eso a mi amiga. –_ayer tuviste suerte, Tsukune. ¡Pero hoy es otro día!

-¡Detente idiota!

-¿Quién dijo eso?-_. No, ¿Quién dijo eso? Puede ser su fin, junto conmigo. _

-¡Fui yo, Kirito Ishizaki! Métete con alguien de tu talla, Saizou-. _¡Kirito! Me está salvando la vida, pero Saizou está furioso, va a matarlo –_además, ¿Tú trasero sigue rojo por lo último que te hice? Jajaja, jajaja- _esto es malo, todos se están riendo de esa anécdota pero esto es malo de cualquier forma_

-¡Voy a matarte, maldito Kirito! ¡La broma que me hiciste no se me olvida, imbécil!- _Saizou fue en busca de Kirito, pero yo estoy preocupado. Él hizo todo eso por mí y yo… debería de esconderme, si Kirito no logra escapar, Saizou volverá por mí y me matará. _

-Tsukune, ¿Estás bien? Estás temblando y mucho

-Mizore, gracias por preocuparte por mí. Pero yo soy el causante de todo esto, nos vemos

-¡Tsukune espera!-. _Sé que no soy un héroe ni un humano mitad… monstruo o mutante, pero Kirito es mi amigo, no puedo dejar las cosas así. Debo alcanzarlo y ayudarlo. Por eso salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude. Llegué hasta la cafetería y ahí estaban. Sonreí porque Kirito aún no está muerto. _

-¡Saizou, detente!

-pero si es la rata de Tsukune. Veo que esta vez si quieres que te de tu merecido, no te preocupes, después de esta lagartija sigues tú

-¿Lagartija? ¡Te voy a partir la cara, Saizou!- _Kirito no es como yo. Yo tengo autocontrol pero Kirito no, ambos se agarraron como perros y gatos, hasta que el prefecto Kuyou aparece. El prefecto es el que se encarga de que estas cosas nunca pasen, pero cuando se trata de mí, nunca está cerca. Los dos fueron separados pero Saizou no quiso ceder. _

-vaya, vaya. Otra vez tú, Kirito

-¡Él empezó todo! Me quería matar

-no importa quien empezó, tú Saizou tienes mucha suerte o muy poca- _el prefecto no parecía estar bromeando y vi que Kurumu tenía una sonrisa triunfadora, esto no sería nada bueno para Kirito. –_los dos, a dirección, ahora

-espere prefecto

-¿Qué quieres, Tsukune?

-Kirito no hizo nada malo, por favor, no le haga nada

-los dos se estaban peleando, no te prometo nada.

* * *

_Esperé hasta la siguiente clase para ver a Kirito para preguntarle lo que había pasado. Pero él regresó antes de lo que esperaba, en la clase de Matemáticas. Pero no parecía feliz, tampoco sonreía. Así que le escribí una nota y se la lancé a su asiento, después de un rato, él me la devolvió. Así que la leí: _

"_Estoy mal Tsukune, me suspendieron por lo que resta de la semana. Pronto comenzarán los exámenes y si no salgo bien, será el fin para mí. Creo que es mi último día hoy, pero fue divertido, ¿No? En esta academia he dejado muchas sonrisas, por eso y más, ha valido la pena todo"- Kirito… lo siento, ¡Soy un estúpido! Si no fuera tan cobarde… no hubiera pasado nada de esto, pero… ¡Es mi culpa! Se lo tengo decir. –"Kirito, lo siento, yo soy el culpable. Si yo no hubiera hecho enojar a Saizou ayer, yo sólo quería ayudar a Moka-san. Lo siento, soy un idiota"- se la entregué a Kirito y su reacción me impresionó._

-¡Jajaja!

-Kirito-kun, silencio, ¿O quieres compartir algo con la clase?

-no maestra Ririko, por favor, continúe- _luego él me lanzó la bola de papel, si alguna vez quisieron saber cuál era el abuelo del Messenger, bueno, este es: lanzarle bolitas de papel con mensajes a tu amigo. Nos continuamos lanzando mensajes. _

-no te preocupes Tsukune, estoy bien. No tienes de que preocuparte, estoy cansado de que Saizou haga lo que quiera cuando él quiera. Alguien debe de enseñarle una lección y dime, ¿Te gusta la gran diosa Moka-sama?

-jajaja, ¿La gran diosa Moka-sama? Bueno, la verdad es que sí, ¡No le digas a nadie!

-bueno, no hay problema amigo. Oye, si quieres confesarte de una forma privada, tengo un plan muy bueno, pero necesito contarte una historia antes. Tenemos hora libre, así que te invito el desayuno, me burlo del babas de Saizou y nos vamos, tengo un secreto que contarte- _este mensaje fue raro, ¿Un secreto? ¿Qué será? Supongo que lo sabré pronto. _

-Kirito, eres todo un loquillo, jajaja. ¿Puede venir Mizore también o es algo ultra secreto?

-claro que puede, así hasta la invito a una cita, jajaja XD

-jajaja, ¡Estás loco!- _es por esta y muchas razones que Kirito es un gran amigo mío, él siempre piensa de forma positiva, todo el tiempo. Kirito es una de esas personas de que aunque son miserables, siempre te dan una sonrisa en el rostro. _

-Tsukune, no te preocupes por nada. Eres mi amigo y las desgracias pasan, es normal, así es la vida.

_Mi amigo tiene la razón, supongo que es parte de la vida, ojala no lo fuera, pero… ¿Qué sería la vida sin desgracias? _

* * *

**_¿Cuál será ese secreto? Estoy de incognito, en serio, ni yo mismo lo sé, jajaja, es broma. Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.  
_**

**_Saludos._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**¿Esto es correcto?**_

_¿Qué secreto será? Y lo más importante, ¿Es de Kurumu o de Moka-san? Además, ¿Cómo sabría él algo de Kurumu o Moka-san? Bueno, él es el payaso de la clase, así que le habla a todo el mundo, sin una pizca de vergüenza. Maldición, ¡La duda me está matando y ese reloj no avanza tan rápido! _

_La verdad, la psicología inversa aplica hasta en el tiempo, cuando quiero que la clase termine rápido, pasan siglos y la clase no acaba. Y cuando no quiero que acabe, acaba. Las clases acabaron, ¡Al fin! Y ahora puedo ir con Kirito a saber del secreto que tiene preparado. Pero, Mizore falta en esta conversación. _

-Mizore-san, vamos a desayunar juntos…

-De acuerdo- _dijo de forma calmada. Ella siempre es muy tranquila y reservada, pero lo que más me gusta de ella, es eso, ella siempre sabe escuchar a los demás. _

-con Kirito-. _Cuando dije eso, ella se dio la vuelta. _-¿Mizore-san?

-si empieza con uno de sus juegos y bromas, me largo

-no, ¡Te juro que eso no va a pasar! Además- _hablé en voz baja para que sólo ella me escuchara. Le conté sobre el plan de Kirito y después me alejé de su oído -_¿Entiendes?

-sólo espero que sea un buen plan y no otra de sus tonterías.

_Ambos salimos del salón de clases y fuimos hacia la cafetería. La verdad, no entiendo porque a Mizore-san no le cae bien Kirito. A todos nos gustan los bromistas, ¿No? Incluso si nos hacen bromas, es divertido. Cuando estábamos en primer semestre (ahora están en segundo), los tres ya éramos amigos y la broma del día, era que Kirito se declarará a Mizore-san, ¡Era muy divertido! Creo que por eso, ahora ya no se hablan mucho. _

-¡Chicos, por aquí!

-ahora vamos, Kirito- _sólo espero que Kirito no haga una tontería, ¡Oh rayos, ya es muy tarde! Veo que él le hizo un guiño a Mizore-san –_espera, Mizore-san. No te vayas

-ni hablar, dijiste que no haría ninguna tontería

-oh vamos, Mizore-san. ¿No puedes perdonarle sus bromas?- _esto no va a funcionar, debo de convencerla de alguna forma._

-no

-¿Por mí?- _Ella dio un suspiro y después fuimos con Kirito. Esa frase siempre funciona con Mizore y creo que con cualquiera de sus amigas, en serio. Deben de probar decir eso una vez. _

-muy bien, ya que estamos aquí, no haré tonterías. Perdón, Mizore-san, ya sabes que te quiero

-ja, ja. No me vayas a querer mucho.

-¡Bueno ya! Estoy impaciente por saber…

-¿El secreto? Bueno, esto debí decírselos hace mucho, pero… Kurumu y yo éramos amigos, muy amigos, en la primaria.

-¿¡En serio?!

-¿Y era igual que ahorita?

-no, Mizore-san. No sé qué le pasó, ella no era así, era más linda y le importaban mucho los demás. El punto es que tú, Tsukune, amigo mío. ¡Debes de enamorarla!- _¡¿Qué acaba de decir?! ¿¡Qué yo que?! _

-Kirito, ese plan es muy… ¡Tsukune no va a poder hacerlo!- _Mizore-san tiene razón, ni siquiera puedo hablarle a Moka-san, además, ¿Por qué a Kurumu? ¿Por qué a ella? _

-Kurumu era linda y sentimental, estoy seguro que lo sigue siendo. ¡Debes enamorarla! Y así tendrás entrada a su círculo social, luego la dejas y te concentras en Moka, ¡Es el plan perfecto!- _¡Kirito está loco! Eso es tan… macabro, no debo de hacerlo, más bien, no puedo hacerlo. _

-sabes, Tsukune. El plan de tu carta es mejor que este

-¿En serio lo crees, Mizore-san?

-sí, viendo los planes de este loco, sí, el tuyo es mejor- _pero Kirito se puso a mi lado. _

-Tsukune, ¡Piénsalo! Es la única forma de entrar en su círculo social, así podrás estar cerca de Moka y podrás hablar con ella como amigos, luego cuando Kurumu ya no te sirva más, la dejas. Te doy tres días para pensarlo, ¡Ahora a comer!

_El resto del día no paré de pensar en el plan que me dijo Kirito. Mizore me dijo que no lo hiciera, sin darme una razón concreta de porque no intentarlo. Pero no puedo, es inmoral. Cuando Kurumu ya no me sirva, la tiro por la borda ¿Y ya? Eso no es correcto en ningún sentido, pero… sólo así me podré acercar a Moka-san un poco más. No, no. Esa no puede ser la única forma, hay muchos caminos que conducen a roma, eso me lo dijo mi papá. Tiene que haber otra forma. ¿Pero cuál? Tengo que tener una tercera opinión, sólo hay una persona que me puede ayudar en esto. _

* * *

-¡Es la mejor idea que he escuchado, Tsukki!

-¿¡Qué dices?! Prima, ¡Eso es horrible!

-claro que no, te diré la verdad sobre la vida.

-¿Cuál es?

-debes de utilizar a la gente para obtener lo que quieras- _mi prima dijo aquello con una sonrisa y una gran ambición en sus ojos. _–escucha, mira el lado bueno, serás el vengador de todos los chicos que ha mandado a volar sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos. Además, ella no es tu amiga ni te interesa

-¡Pero es deshonesto e inmoral! Ella no es una herramienta, no puedo hacerlo…

-¿¡Y por qué demonios no puedes?!

-Kyou-chan, ¡Me estás asustando!

-¿Y ella es una santa o qué? A ella no le importan los demás, ¿Por qué tu deberías de ser considerado con ella?

-por qué es lo correcto

-…Tsukki, lo siento. Para conseguir las cosas hay sacrificios y sacrificados. Pero te daré tiempo para pensarlo.

_Esto no puede ser. No puedo hacerle eso a Kurumu, es como utilizarla. ¿Qué pensará Moka-san de mí sí sólo utilizo a Kurumu? Esto no es correcto en ninguna forma, pero… por otro lado, no tengo muchas opciones. Mi plan no iba a funcionar de todas formas. ¿¡Y la moral qué?! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué debería de hacer? _

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado, si estuvieran en las mismas condiciones de Tsukune, ¿Qué harían? ¿Seguir su moralidad o no seguirla?  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Debo tener suerte. **_

_Bien, Kirito está loco, mi prima está aún más loca y Mizore-san es la única cuerda en esta historia… además de mi madre, que ni le he dicho nada de esto, podría matarme si se entera. _

-al diablo, tengo que hacer mi tarea primero y después pensaré en esto. Tengo mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

_Durante la tarea, que es muy aburrida, la imagen me Kurumu viene a mí. Así que checó el Facebook, una página popular, en serio, si no la conocen, no sé qué pensar de ustedes. Entré al perfil de Kurumu y checo todas sus fotos, no es por ser un acosador o algo parecido, pero… ¡No! No debo de pensar en esas cosas. _

-maldición Kurumu… ¿Por qué me parto la cabeza por ti? Ni que fueras Moka-san. Mi prima tiene razón, le has roto el corazón a mucha gente, ¿Por qué no te debería de enseñar una lección?-. _Aunque eso no es correcto en ningún sentido, sólo en el sentido de la venganza. Usar a la gente es malo –_pero tú no sabes nada de eso, sólo vives en tu mundo de color de rosa. En el que eres el centro del universo- _aunque Kurumu es muy bonita y sí que tiene unos grandes, pero grandes pechos. _

-es muy bonita

-lo sé, también tiene una bonita cara y… ¡Mamá! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Avisa, por favor!- _mi mamá sólo se ríe en mi cara, yo tapé la pantalla de la computadora a tiempo. _

-¿Ella es Moka-san?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ella es Kurumu Kurono, una amiga de Moka-san- _luego busqué el perfil de Moka-san y se lo enseñé a mi madre –_ella es Moka-san

-es muy linda para ti

-¡MAMÁ! ¡No digas eso!

-ja, ja, ja. Es broma, pero tienes un gusto muy ambicioso por las chicas

-mamá, ¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo la amo!

-¿Y a Kurumu?- _un momento, ¿Por qué mi madre me pregunta eso? Ella ya sabe lo perdidamente enamorado que estoy de Moka Akashiya. _

-por supuesto que no, eso no es importante. Quiero pedirte un consejo.

-de acuerdo

-¿Usarías a alguien para tu beneficio?- _mi madre se quedó pensando por un momento y luego me sonrío. _

-Tsukune, hijo, no lo hagas

-¿¡Eh?!- _¿¡Es el sexto sentido de las madres?! ¿Cómo supo? -_¿Cómo sabes eso?

-no puedes engañarme, te conozco demasiado bien. Es cierto que a veces usamos a las personas, inconscientemente. Eso pasa cuando manipulas a alguien, pero puedes usarlo con un extraño, pero nunca con alguien conocido. Es más doloroso para la persona que lo hace, que el que es utilizado. ¿Quieres vivir con la culpa toda tu vida? Si quieres hacer algo, hazlo por ti mismo, Tsukune. No utilizando a los otros

-"mamá tiene razón. Dije que iba a cambiar y lo haré"-¡Gracias mamá!

-no es nada, te falta mucho por aprender, apenas estás comenzando a vivir.

_Ella se fue a hacer la cena y yo debo de acabar mi tarea. No usaré a Kurumu, además, creo Kirito estaba loco con su plan, ¿Cómo Kurumu se enamoraría de mí? ¡Jajaja! Debe ser un chiste, ni su amigo podría ser. Ella está en la lista de "chicas inalcanzables para chicos promedio". Yo no podría ser su novio, jamás. Ni de broma. _

* * *

**Después de 3 días, primera hora (Literatura). **

-¡Tsukune!

-hola Kirito, ¿Qué hay?

-¿Ya te decidiste?_- en eso, Mizore-san, mi amiga del alma se acerca a la conversación. Hay muy pocos en el salón, por lo que hay privacidad. _

-¡Tsukune, no lo hagas! Va en contra de tu moral

-vamos, Tsukune. No la escuches, sabes que tengo la razón

-no Kirito, Mizore-san tiene razón. No puedo, no le tengo miedo a Kurumu porque ella no me interesa pero está mal utilizar a la gente

-¡Pero ella no lo sabrá nunca!

-¿Y yo qué? No podré vivir con eso. Además, ella jamás se enamoraría de mí. Es más, tengo tan mala suerte con las mujeres que de seguro me mandará al demonio, mira- _estoy tan confiado que le haré una carta a Kurumu hecha por mí. Lo haré a mi estilo y no pasará nada. Recuerdo que esto lo hice cuando estaba en 5° grado y… no tengo buenos recuerdos de eso, de hecho, no quiero hablar de eso. Pero es obvio que me rechazaron. _

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Mizore-san, voy a hacerle una carta de amor a Kurumu y me mandará al diablo a la mitad de la carta, se los aseguro. ¿Cómo podría enamorarla yo? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ni en mí sueños pasaría algo tan loco- _sí, porque en mis sueños sólo está Moka-san y no hay lugar para otra. _

-Tsukune… puede que ella…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Sí claro, Mizore-san, claro

-no lo hagas

-lo haré, me conozco y sé que esto no va a funcionar.

* * *

_Después de la clase de literatura y tuve que sacar a relucir mi talento oculto de escritor. Teníamos hora libre, así que me puse a trabajar en ello. Mizore me dijo que no lo hiciera, pero Kurumu no me ama ni sabe que existo, ¿Por qué no pongo aprueba algo que sé que va a pasar? Así Kirito no trataría de convencerme y todo estaría bien. Haría una carta a Moka-san expresando todo lo que siento por ella, es demasiado, así que tendré que hacerlo corto, pero ya pensaré en eso después, primero debo tratar de hablarle. Confesarse sin hablar antes con la persona es algo estúpido. Por eso mismo esta carta de para Kurumu no funcionará. A menos que ella estuviera loca. _

_22 de Agosto del 2013._

_Querida Kurumu: _

_Hola Kurumu-chan, tal vez ni siquiera mi nombre ha pasado por tu cabeza ni una vez y sé que muchos chicos te desean para diversas cosas, pero yo te escribo esta carta porque eres inalcanzable e intocable, suenas como un trofeo, lo sé. No sé porque se dejaron de utilizar las cartas, es mucho más personal y más romántico. Pero necesito decirte que eres muy especial para mí, Kurumu-chan. Quisiera decir que soy tan afortunado de ser tan siquiera tu amigo, pero sólo puedo observarte desde lejos, sin poder hablarte ni una vez. Sé que muchos te dicen que eres hermosa cuando sonríes pero yo creo que eres hermosa en todos los sentidos, una vez te vi llorar, no recuerdo porqué, pero sólo pude pensar en lo frágil que eres, y sé, que no quieres mostrarle ese lado a los demás. (Está pensando en Moka). _

… _(Aquí va más rollo, pero no estoy enamorado para poder escribir algo mejor, ya les dije, el romance no es lo mío)._

_Sé en lo que estarás pensando: "sólo es un chico más que se me declara". Es cierto, soy sólo uno más, pero quería decirte lo mucho que te quiero y lo mucho que deseo estar contigo, tal vez decírtelo por una carta no cambie en nada, tal vez te reíste mientras leíste la carta, tal vez ni llegaste a la mitad, tal vez ni te importe ni leas el remitente, pero… es por ese tal vez… que decidí intentarlo. _

_Con cariño, Aono Tsukune. _

_Cuando acabé, se la mostré a Mizore-san y al acabar, ella me miró sorprendida. _

-¿Tú hiciste esto?

-sí, ¿Por qué?

-es… lindo

-¿En serio? Me inspiré un poco en Moka y… eso es lo mejor que pude hacer.

-Tsukune… es obvio que no la va a leer toda, pero creo que no…

-Se la iré a dejar en su mochila y lo leerá después, es imposible que se enamoré de mí, ya lo verás.

* * *

_Le hice unos arreglos por si acaso la leía toda. Luego la puse en su mochila y el día pasó de forma normal. El día siguiente pasó normal hasta la última hora. Donde por obra del destino, tal vez del diablo o de cupido, pero algo pasó. Algo que no debió de haber pasado. Kurumu me citó a un lugar, claro que no voluntariamente, alguien le ayudó. _

-Tsukune, ¿Tú eres Tsukune Aono?

-sí, soy yo. ¿Por qué?- _ella me mostró la carta y había un sonrojo en sus mejillas, además de que no me miraba a los ojos. Hay rumores tan exagerados que afirman que si ves por mucho tiempo a los ojos de Kurumu, puedes caer en sus encantos, pero esas son patrañas. _

-¿Tú hiciste… esta carta?

-¿La leíste toda?

-sí… ¿De verdad piensas eso de mí?

-yo… pues… la verdad…- _la verdad es que no, pero no puedo decirle eso. Sólo asentiré con la cabeza –_Yo no te gusto, ¿Verdad?

-Tsukune… no esperaba decirte esto a ti… pero has tocado mi corazón, ¡Te quiero!

**La chica saltó a sus brazos y el muchacho, totalmente arrepentido, estaba metido en un problemón. ¿Cómo iba a escapar de esa situación? **


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Hola! ¿La vida los trata bien? ¿Sí, no, ahí vamos? Espero que sí, ¿A mi? Pues ahí vamos, lo cierto es que la inspiración y las ganas de escribir estaban esfumandose, no sólo de esta historia, si no de todas, pero ya estoy regresando. **_

_**Espero que les guste el capítulo, ya sabemos que Tsukune es un salado, como algunos de nosotros, pero no se preocupen, sé que este fic les dará otra opinión de la vida. **_

* * *

_**Plan de estudio.**_

_Yo estaba paralizado, Kurumu me estaba abrazando y podía sentir el dulce olor de su perfume y la calidez de su abrazo. Sus senos se juntaron a mi pecho y son increíblemente suaves. _

-Tsukune, eres tan lindo, pero también puedes abrazarme, no seas tímido-. _Hasta ahora no lo había notado, pero el cuerpo sí se mueve inconscientemente. Ahora yo la abracé y una bonita sensación se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. _

-Kurumu-san… yo…- _tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad como esta, pero tampoco puedo hacerte daño, incluso si te lo mereces, no puedo juzgarte. Pero yo amo mucho a Moka-san. _–tengo que decirte algo importante, lo siento.

-¿De qué hablas?

-todo lo que te escribí en la carta… era lo que pensaba sobre ti, porque quiero ser tu amigo

-¿Qué? ¿Sólo… tú amiga, Tsukune-kun?

-sí, eso mismo- _Kurumu y yo nos separamos, hice una sonrisa pero para mi sorpresa, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurro al oído._

-está bien, pero a partir de mañana, no te dejaré ir, Tsukune-kun.

_Ella se fue y yo me quedé sin habla. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Esto es ser amigos o será algo más? No podía aclarar mi mente, todo lo que hizo Kurumu se sintió bien aunque un poco incómodo, pero… creo que se siente bien ser amado, pero yo no puedo enamorarme de ella, no puedo. Mi corazón es sólo de Moka-san. Antes… me preguntaba si era difícil rechazar a alguien, Kurumu lo hace muchas veces y parece que no le importa, pero… yo no quise rechazarla, más bien engañarla. Pero no puedo entender lo último que dijo, ¿Ella sí está enamorada de mí? _

_Maldiciones, debo de dejar de pensar en eso, pero antes debo ir a contarle esto a alguien, que no sea mi prima. Ya he llegado a la casa y créanme que al estar en frente de la puerta, puedes sentir el aire que sale de ella y llega en mi pantalón. La puerta me la abrió una mujer de cabello blanco, de ojos azules, piel blanca y vestida con un kimono. _

-oh, ¿Tsukune-san? Buenas tardes

-buenas tardes, Tsurara-san-. _Tsurara Shirayuki, esta persona es la madre de Mizore-san y es muy gentil, siempre que vengo ella…_

-pasa, Tsukune-san. De seguro buscas a Mizore, ¿Verdad? Hice un poco de flan, si quieres un poco-. _¡A eso me refería! Siempre me ofrece algo de comer y por lo general, siempre son cosas frías, justo como la casa, siempre está con el aire acondicionado por lo que se siente frío. Mizore-san y su familia eran de un lugar muy frío y no aguantan tanto el calor, tal vez sea por su piel blanca. _

-muchas gracias, sí, quiero un poco, por favor

-no seas tan formal, Tsukune-san. Eres bienvenido en esta casa cuando quieras.

_La madre de Mizore se fue a la cocina y yo me quedé sentado en el sillón. Tal vez se pregunten porque la madre de Mizore-san es tan buena conmigo. En primer semestre, no conocía a nadie y fue el primer día en que conocí Saizou y huí por toda la escuela hasta que encontré un lugar seguro: la piscina de la escuela y ahí vi a Mizore-san. _

_-ahh… ahh… pant…- estaba jadeando y cansado, nadie había movido ni un dedo para ayudarme pero nadie me conocía. Vi a una chica con cabello de color azul, estaba sentada viendo su reflejo en el agua –hola _

_-…hola, ¿Vienes a decir que sor rara? _

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te diría eso? Me estoy escondiendo, ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Al menos hasta que acabe el receso_

_-bueno. _

_Y es así como conocí a Mizore-san. Casi no dijimos nada durante 5 minutos, pero luego no hubo forma de evitar que fuéramos amigos. Luego Mizore-san empezó a faltar mucho y yo me preocupé. Así que fui a su casa y le ayudé a pasar todas las materias, al parecer le había dado Salmonelosis y estaba muy mal. Si no hubiera sido por mí, Mizore hubiera repetido el primer semestre, por eso su madre es tan buena conmigo. Eso ya tiene bastante. _

-Tsukune

-Mizore-san, tienes que ayudarme

-oh no, ¿No me digas que pasó lo que creo que pasó?

-eres mi confidente, ¿O no? Mizore-san, te lo explicaré todo, ¿Ok?

_Fuimos a su cuarto para más privacidad y para estar más a gusto, sin que su madre pudiera escucharnos. _

-Tsukune, ¡Te lo dije!

-Mizore-san, ¡No creí que pasaría algo así! ¡Eso es tener la peor suerte de todas! O tal vez es buena suerte, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Lo único que queda es seguir siendo su amiga, lo bueno es que se te ocurrió eso. Odio admitirlo, pero tal vez Kirito no estaba tan loco.

_No puedo hablar, me siento culpable, no sé de qué exactamente, pero así es como me siento. Pero estas oportunidades sólo pasan una vez en la vida, ¡No debo desaprovecharla! Además, ser amigo de Kurumu no es malo. _

-oye, no estoy haciendo algo malo, ¿O sí?

-no lo creo. Por otro lado, pronto serán exámenes. Debes de estar más listo para eso, así que aléjate de esas cosas.

-¡Rayos! Si no sacó buenas calificaciones, mi madre me meterá a un curso, ¡No quiero entrar a un curso! ¡Ah! Pero no te olvides de nuestra reunión, ya sabes

-ustedes y sus reuniones.

-recuerda que eres parte de ellas-. _Mizore-san sólo bufó y salió para pedir permiso a su madre. _

-¡Maaaamááá!

-¿Qué sucede, hija?

-¿Pueden venir Tsukune, Kirito y Gin el sábado para estudiar?- _aclaro, la palabra estudiar sólo está de sobra, realmente casi no hacemos nada. _

-sí, pero procura que se comporten. No quiero que se escuchen malas palabras en la casa-. _Mizore me mira con disgusto y yo sólo me estoy riendo. La última vez hasta trajimos un Xbox y estuvimos jugando FIFA 12, pero nos exaltamos mucho, ya ven, uno se emociona en los videojuegos. Las palabras de maldito e hijo de tú… no se hicieron esperar con cada grito de: ¡Goooool! De tú rival. Realmente Kurumu y mis preocupaciones pueden esperar. La escuela no me van a esperar todos los días. _


End file.
